


Sweethearts

by cassandrasfisher



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Valentine's at Torchwood!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

**Author's Note:**

> Vanessa is the only character, which belongs to me. Please ask before using her.

Ianto had decided to bring Jack a cup of coffee. His coffee was in one and his other hand was behind his back. When he entered Jack office, he was busy doing paperwork. He hoped what he had planned would work. Owen sat at his station; he was working on something it had taken all day to get this far. Toshiko had come to his station. Owen was annoyed for the fact Gwen had the whole day off, to spend it with her boyfriend Rhys. As for the rest of them, they had to work.

"Owen, can we talk?" Toshiko asked. Owen looked over at her. Tosh saw he had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Tosh, not right now can't you see I am busy," Owen said. She saw he was busy. She knew he didn't want to be disturbed. She just wanted to talk. Today was Valentine's and she wanted to tell him how she felt, but he wasn't having any of it.

"You're such a prick." Toshiko said, as she turned on her heel and left him. Owen just continued to work. Vanessa saw what happened. She went over to his side.

"What." Owen said.

"I know you're in love with Toshiko." Vanessa said. Owen stopped at what he was doing and looked at her.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

"Don't tell her."

"I won't, but maybe you should have stopped what you were doing and heard her out. You never know what she could have said."

"I don't want to ruin a relationship before it starts."

"Hey, be thankful that you have someone interested in you."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing."

"I want to know."

"It's nothing Owen just drop it please."

"Okay, but if you need someone to talk to I am here to listen." Owen said, as he saw Vanessa nodded and then she walked away back to her station.

 

* * *

 

"Coffee, sir." Ianto said, as Jack looked up. Jack was curious what was behind his back.

"Sure, Ianto." Jack said, as he took the coffee that was handed the coffee.

"Sir, I know we have been through a lot. I was wondering if I could have the rest of the day off." Ianto said quickly. Jack looked at him. He knew it was Valentine's Day, but he was surprised Ianto asked for the rest of the day off.

"Can I ask the reason?" Jack asked. Ianto looked at him; he hoped Jack would agree to his plan."

"I was planning on taking my boyfriend home, for a romantic night." Ianto said. Jack was puzzled at his request. As far as he knew, Ianto didn't have a boyfriend.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Jack asked, he was dreading this answered. He wanted to know who he was interested in Ianto. Ianto was surprised Jack hadn't figured it out yet.

"You are, sir. That is if you will have me." Ianto said. Jack smiled at him, as Ianto brought out the red rose from behind his back and gave it to Jack. Jack took the red rose, but before Ianto could move away, he brought him to him. He gave him a soft kiss on the lip.

"The answer to your question is yes to both questions." Jack said, as he gathered his things to leave the hub.

 

* * *

 

Owen got out a card that he had been saving for a special occasion. He qualified this, as such an occasion. He wrote something on the card and he went and placed it on Toshiko desk, then he went back to work.

Toshiko came back and sat down at her desk. That was when she noticed the card; she picked it up and opened it. She recognized Owen's handwriting.

 

_Dear Toshiko,_

_I know we have known each other for years, and I realized I haven't been the best person to you. I have my flaws, and I can be a prick sometimes. I want to let you know I love you since you joined Torchwood. I know I am inconsiderate at times, but I will work on it. I don't want this relationship to end before it begins._

_Be my Valentine._

_Love,_

_Owen Harper_

 

Toshiko put the card down, and went over to Owen's workstation. Owen turned to look at Toshiko. Vanessa had decided to glance over occasionally just in case it gets ugly.

"Yes." Toshiko said. Owen smiled.

"Do you want to come over to my place to spend the night together?"

"Sure, let's ask Jack for the night off."

Jack and Ianto came out from Jack's office. Owen and Toshiko noticed the red rose in his hand. Jack looked at his team.

"Go home, and relax." Jack said, as he saw a smile on Owen and Toshiko face. The rest of her team left the hub.

Vanessa had a smile on her face. The two men whom she loved were happy, so she was happy, even if they don't notice her. The hub cleared out except for Vanessa who was happy her teammates have found someone to send their special night with someone else that's important to them.


End file.
